You're Here Because You're A Fighter
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Plot-less Klaine Drabble, you know, one of those ones that's both angsty and fluffy and involves a kiss in the rain. All of that good stuff. ;D


A/N: I know I know, I'm SO SORRY I've been off the radar. I've had band camp 9 hours a day every day this week, so I haven't had much time to really do ANYTHING other than practice practice practice. So this was just a drabble to let you know I'm still alive. If any of you are reading The Boy Next Door, the next chapter will be coming soon, I promise. (: I'm sorry for keepin' you all waiting!

Kurt made a run for it. He ran down the dark, empty street in the pouring rain away from the three jocks that laughed at him in the distance. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the teasing, the pain, the insults. He tried to keep his head up, but he just couldn't anymore. Kurt continued to run down the street, the only light around from the occasional light poles cemented into the concrete sidewalk. The rain began to fall harder, completely soaking a cold and shocked Kurt.

"Kurt?" A voice yelled, one that seemed distant due to the rain's volume. Kurt stopped. He huffed and puffed as tears welded in his eyes and fear grew within him.

"Kurt?" the voice repeated in almost the same exact tone, though louder this time. The person had moved closer.

Kurt stood and saw a shadow emerge into the single circle of light that hit the concrete, fear still pumping rampantly through his body.

"Kurt." The voice said, now more a statement than a question. Kurt saw the person move into distance, and he felt his arms stop. Kurt finally let the tears he held back, fall as he threw himself into the arms of the shorter man now in front of him. Though they were both soaked, Kurt felt safe in the warm arms of this man he loved. Kurt's warm tears hit the other man's shoulders that were soaked and chilled, like Kurt's.

"Blaine." Kurt sobbed. Blaine hugged Kurt's shivering body closer to his. The rain fell on and around the two young men who stood in each other's arms in the empty streets of Lima.

"Kurt, shhh. It's going to be okay." Blaine cooed in the voice he always used to calm Kurt down. Kurt hugged tighter into Blaine and let out another heart-breaking sob.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kurt cried, his question muffled in his lover's shoulders

"You didn't, Kurt. You don't deserve any of this." Blaine said, his voiced slightly choked up. He didn't know what Kurt didn't deserve yet, but whatever it was, it was true. He didn't deserve it. Kurt kissed the wet and cold hair on the top of Kurt's head and swayed him lightly in his arms.

"Why don't I just leave, Blaine? Why am I even here?" Kur t sobbed. Blaine simply squeezed him tighter.

"Don't say that, Kurt. You're here because you're a fighter. You're here because you have so many lessons life will teach you, and so many lessons that you will teach to life. You don't leave because you have so many people who love and care. You have your Dad and Carole and Finn and all of your friends, Kurt. And you don't leave because you know that I can't live without you, Kurt." Blaine said over the sound of the crashing rain. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's grip and looked up at Blaine

"You could do better than this."

"Maybe I could." Blaine said.

"But I wouldn't want to." He simply stated after a moment of pause

"You're the only one for me, Kurt. You're the only one. I don't care if tomorrow, a gorgeous billionaire comes to my door and asks me to marry him, I'd say no simply because he's not you, Kurt. He's not Kurt Hummel. That's only you." Blaine said. He reached for Kurt's wet and pruned hands and intertwined them with his

"Kurt I love you, and you make this world such a better place. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve any of this shit, Kurt. But you get through it anyway. You don't let it define you or END you, Kurt. You pull through. And that's one of the things that make you… you." Blaine said with a small smile.

Kurt shivered in the cold wet rain, but let a faint, small smile drift on his lips. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to wipe away a stray tear before he locked them back in with Kurt's again.

"I love you." Kurt said, in a voice so small, it went almost unheard. But Blaine would never miss those words.

"I love you too, Kurt. And this is all going to be okay." Blaine reassured. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him in close so their two cold and wet bodies touched, one searching so desperately for any bit of heat in the other. Blaine let his cold and wet lips hit Kurt's to express how much he truly only wanted Kurt. The rain still might have poured around them, and it might have been dark, but both knew with each other, the rain would stop and the sun would shine again once more. Kurt knew it was going to be okay.


End file.
